Good With His Hands
by iceshadow3813
Summary: Sunyshore City, reads the sign in front of her. Sweeping her long braids out of her face, Candice sighs. How did she get herself into this in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, y'all! So I thought, why not write a quick story? So I did. May not be that good...but...  
Pokemon speech and thinking/flashbacks are in italics.  
Thoughts are also in '...'  
So...Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunyshore City, reads the sign in front of her. Sweeping her long braids out of her face, Candice sighs. How did she get herself into this in the first place?

"Grotle is unable to battle. The winner is Abomasnow, which means Candice is the winner!" Candice grins. 'There's nothing like a battle to get you pumped up,' she thinks, looking at the dejected trainer across from her. Feeling a bit like she has gone too hard on this one, she bounces over to the young boy and offers her compliments.

"Your Grotle is very well trained," she tells him. "But, it does have a double weakness to my type. It's just a thought, but you may want to try another Pokemon next time."

The boy looks up, confused. "I-I-I can have another go?" he asks, perplexed.

"Of course," she replies. "I'd love to see you gain a badge!" She winks at him. "Try a fire type," she whispers. "Abomasnows have double weaknesses to that. But of course, you knew that." With another bright grin, Candice dances back, watching the boy leave considerably happier than a few seconds ago. She plops down in a chair and smiles at her Pokemon.

"Come on back, Abomasnow. Take a nap." She returns Abomasnow and pulls out another Pokeball. She gets up and throws it onto the field, crying, "Let's GO!" The red light quickly takes the shape of a beautiful Glaceon, Candice's newest addition to her team.

"_GLAAA-ceon_?"(It's ON!-wait, where's…?) Glaceon turns around, confused at the lack of opponent. Candice laughs.

"We're just going to practice, Glaceon. C'mon, I want you to learn Ice Fang!" She giggles excitedly. "It'll be fun!"

"_Glace_," (Okay, let's do this.) Glaceon replies. She sets her feet, and lets loose a battle cry. "_GLACEOOOOOON_!"(YEAHHH!)

"YOU GO, GIRL!" squeals Candice. "Alright! ICE FANG THAT SNOWBALL!" Glaceon charges across the gym, her fangs gaining a blue aura.

CRASH! The door slams open and a blur of orangy red come rushing in, only to be attacked by Glaceon's Ice Fang.

"_Glaceon_?" (Um…oops?) Glaceon says. Candice giggles. "You did it!" she squeals, hugging Glaceon. She then turns around to look at the twitching man on the floor. "Hi, Flint!" she says excitedly. "Glaceon just learned Ice Fang! I'm soo proud of her. Whatch'ya up to? Why are ya here?"

Flint groans. He picks himself up, and says, "That sure is an Ice Fang, all right."

Laughing, Candice invites him in for hot chocolate. After a few sips, Flint is back to his normal chattery self. "Okay, so when'd you get the Glaceon? I mean, they're kinda rare and stuff, so, actually, nevermind, don't they evolve around here somewhere? So, yeah, I guess the question is where'd you get the Eevee, and speaking of which…I've got a Flareon, 'member? So they might like ta see each other or something, and WAIT. Don't tell me where you got the Eevee. I can guess. Hmm. Uh. Um. Let's see…CYNTHIA!" He explodes, grinning from ear to ear.

Candice shakes her head. "Nope. And anyway, why would Cynthia give me an Eevee?"

Flint thinks for a moment. "I dunno!" he responds. "So, who was it? Huh? Hmm? Who?"

Candice giggles. "Heh..Flint…You did. Your Flareon's sister or something."

Flint nods and takes a sip of cocoa. "OOH!" he yells. "That reminds me! But first!" He releases his Flareon, who immediately goes to investigate the other Eeveelution.

"What?" inquires Candice, always curious.

"The reason why I came in the first place!" He continues. "So. You know how you don't get many challengers? 'Cause you're like, way up here, and you're also the seventh gym leader? Like, who gets past the first six would wanna come up here? But they hafta, you know, to challenge ME. But first they gotta beat you, and Volkner." He pauses, as if for effect.

Candice nods to acknowledge his story.

"Okay. So, today…I left my quaint little home in the Elite Four…and traveled down, down, down-"

"To hell?" inquired Candice, with another grin. "It's certainly firey enough for you."

Flint considers this, and shakes his head. "Some other day, maybe," he replies thoughtfully. "Anywho, I went to Sunyshore to see Volkner, you know, 'cause we're like, buddies and stuff, so yeah, I saw him, and he was like, all emo and depressed and stuff saying, 'Flint, I don't want to battle anymore, everyone sucks,' and then he started being more depressed and I was like, 'Whoa, man, you calm down, I got this, dude,' and I was gone. And did you know he's redone the gym again? I mean, it's like, the 4000th time, like, what the hell? Actually, I think he's just jealous that he doesn't get a cool place like mine in the Four," he confides.

Candice shakes her head. "I doubt it," she responds. "I dunno, Flint, I've seen your "place" and it looks…like…uh…bad. And anyway, why're you telling me this?"

"I'm gettin' there!" he exclaims. "Actually, the real reason is, I think he…I think he needs, uh, a love life, if you know what I mean." Seeing Candice's skeptifused **(A/N: Skeptical and confused!)**expression, he continues quickly, "You know, like he's always you know, alone, and stuff, so, I thought maybe, like, you know…"he trails off, looking sheepish.

"What?" asks Candice. "What do I know?"

"Nothing," he replies with a grin, "but that's not the point. The point is, I thought maybe, you'd like, kinda sorta maybe pleasebehisgirlfriend?" Flint rushes out.

"WHAT?" cries Candice.

Flint looks embarrassed. "Well I thought..." he begins. "Volkner's like…not bad to look at? Eugh, this sounds soo GAY. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but like, I'm NOT GAY. So don't take it that way, okay? Anywho, he, uh, likes machines and he's like, uh, good at engineering and stuff, you know, like, good with his hands, and uh-"

Candice giggles.

Flint blushes, but continues, "And he, um, well, he was really fun before, you know, he'd come along with me while I set fire to stuff, and uhm…he has a Jolteon…um…"

"Why does that matter?" Candice asks him. "Actually, why am I even considering this?" She pauses for a moment, thinking to herself. '_Why do I care how he is/feels? Why am I even THINKING about being his GIRLFRIEND? Augh!'_

'_Well, you know,_' says a voice in her mind. _'Flint's right. He isn't bad to look at. Remember? You said it yourself.'_ Candice blushes as she recalls the day.

_It was at one of her first gym leader meetings with Maylene. She had just caught sight of the blond man and excitedly whispered to Maylene, "He's soo hot!" _

_Maylene had grinned at her and shook her head. "Candice, seriously. Grow up," she had teased. _

"_But Maaayyyy, he's so dreeeeaaamyyy…" she had sighed. _

'_And then later,'_ prompts the voice. '_when it was over.'_

_Candice spent most of the meeting staring at the man, whose name she learned was Volkner. While they all paid attention to Cynthia, she just looked dreamily. He looked away from Cynthia suddenly, catching Candice by surprise. For a moment, chocolate eyes met electric blue. Then Candice looked away, embarrassed, as the meeting was adjourned. _

"_C'mon, Candi," Maylene urged. "I gotta go see what Lucario's up to." _

_Candice smiled. "You go on ahead, May. I'll be right there." She looked around, trying to catch one last glimpse, when a hand caught her arm. _

"_Candice, correct?" A husky voice said. Eyes wide, Candice turned around to face the very person she was looking for. He was even more dreamy close up. Candice's inner fangirl fainted several times. His spiky golden hair complemented his chiseled features, and his sparking blue eyes gave off an eerie glow that only further bettered his soaring looks. His grip was firm but gentle on her arm, and she could tell that he was sure to have a body to die for._

"_Ye-es?" she squeaked. _

"_You're going to be the leader before me. You had better make sure I only get the best," he said. It wasn't a threat, just a statement, but there was something in his intense gaze that made her want to do exactly what he said, down to the letter. _

"_I will," she promised. Then, gathering her courage, she began, "I was wondering-"_

"_VOOOLLLLKKKYYYYYY!" came a yell. "I wanna tell you my latest idea! So I was thinking, aren't bags, like, really clunky? Yeah, right? Well, I thought, maybe instead of carrying Pokeballs in a bag…carry them in your hair! Like, what a good way to save time and money! You'll do it, right?" A chattery man with a flame-red afro rushed over to the pair, waving his hands wildly. _

_Volkner rolled his eyes. "No, Flint, I won't. You are the only person who could fit their Pokeballs in their hair, anyway. And don't call me Volky," he added, narrowing his eyes. _

_Flint groaned. "You're no fun, Volks. Hey, who are you?" he asked, looking at Candice. "I dunno, but I'm…FLINT THE FIRE TYPE GUY FROM THE ELITE FOUR! Booyah! I used 4 F's! Hey…I remembered! You're that Ice-type lady! You're going downnnnn!" he yelled, getting into a battle pose. "Wait! I need to go home now! Right! C'mon, Volksy! Weeee'reeee going to myyyy plaaaaace!" Grabbing hold of Volkner, Flint dashed out of the building. _

_Candice sighed. 'Oh, well,' she thought. 'Might as well go home.'_

'_Yeah, well…I kinda forgot/got over that …crushy thing,' _Candice argues with herself._ 'And that was before. Now it's now. So SHUT UP!'_

'_Your loss,' _quips the voice.

When Candice snaps back to reality, Flint is still jabbering. "And you're all bubbly and he's like bleh, so…uh…so…yeah, pleeeeaaase, 'dice?"

"NO."

"Ahahaaa too bad, you have to. You owe me for that Eevee."

"Wha-?"

"Yup."

Before Candice can go into full-out rant mode, her Glaceon slinks onto her lap, puppy-dog eyes prominent.

"_Glaaaaceon?"(_Please?)

Candice looks at her. "Please what?"

"_Glace. Glace eon eon on gla glace glace eon glace."_ (The Jolteon. Because Flareon says he's a prime specimen, but too young for her.)

Candice sighs. "The things I do for you, Glaceon."

"_GLACEEEONN! Glace glace, eon on glace!"_ (YEAH! Thank you so much, you're the best!) Glaceon nuzzles Candice's neck, promising to be the best.

"OOOKAAYY," says Flint. "Truck on over to Sunyshore. Have fun!" He gets up and dashes for the door. "Volksy doesn't know anything about this, okay? So have fun convincing him! Toodles!"

"FLIIIINNNNTTT!" yells Candice. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

Candice hears Flint's echoing laughter as he leaves the gym. She sighs once more. "Let's get this over with, Glaceon. You don't know how much trouble you cause, do you?"

Glaceon grins at Candice and heads for the door. Candice follows slowly, wondering why she agreed to this twisted deal.

"Oh yeah," she mutters to herself. "I didn't really have a choice."

"_Of course you did. You could accept the fact that you like him, and you can do this for real, and happily."_

"SHUT UP!"

The voice laughs, and Candice resignedly begins her trek.

So, how was it? I originally meant it to be a oneshot, but I got too caught up in the Flint jabber and the flashback, so it'll be a two or three shot.  
Please rate and review, and remember: Cupcakes are just insecure muffins. Thank you. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not even going to _try_ to make an excuse. So, er...read, please?**

* * *

Sunyshore City, reads the sign in front of her. Sweeping her long braids out of her face, Candice sighs. How did she get herself into this in the first place?

Right. Flint. She's definitely going to strangle him as soon as she got her hands on him. But first, she has a job to do.

Candice looks around and sighs once again, noticing she sticks out like a sore thumb. She's a pale, dark-haired girl with an Ice-type in a city full of tanned skin, bleached hair, and most definitely not Ice-types.

She begins to move through the streets, and up onto the overpass that's for pedestrians. She assumes Volkner's done this in his free time-he must have a lot of it. She meanders about the city, not really looking for the gym until she stumbles upon it.

"Oh. We're here."

'_Glace.'_ (Yup.)

Candice opens the door and steps inside, not really knowing what to expect. The gym is filled with gears and moving pathways, machinery and switches. As she's pondering exactly _how_ she's supposed to even get _near_ him, a voice pipes up, "Volkner's not taking any challengers today. You'll have to come back tomorrow. And you have to beat _me_, first." It's a young girl with a Pikachu whose peppy voice doesn't match her outward appearance. She's glaring at Candice, angrily motioning for her to leave.

"I'm not here to challenge the gym," she says. Glaceon just looks down haughtily at the Pikachu.

"Oi, what's going o-"a young boy appears next to the girl, stopping mid-sentence as he (hopefully) recognizes the Gym Leader. "Meghan! What are you doing?" he shout-whispers to the girl beside him. "That's Candice, the Snowpoint _Gym Leader_!" He looks nearly terrified.

"Um, can I come in?"Candice says, somewhat amused at the proceedings.

"Oh! Of course, miss," the boy replies, saluting her.

"There's no need for that," she reprimands. "I'm Candice. Not "miss". No need for formalities-actually, please don't."

The girl is still glaring at her. Candice wonders if she has a problem.

"'Scuse me," she grins, following the boy into the gym. "How do I get back there to see him?"

"Oh…" the boy looks crestfallen for a moment, then brightens up. "Er, follow me." He starts maneuvering his way through the platforms, rotating them so they can continue. Several times they double back, starting on a completely new path, but the boy seems like he knows what he's doing.

"Er, yeah, so he's probably in there." The boy points at a nondescript black door behind the battlefield.

Candice smiles at the boy. "Thanks much," she tells him. She turns to the door, but is halted by the boy.

"Muh…My name is Forrest, and I um… Can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan…"he looks down shyly.

Candice grins at him again. "What do you want me to sign?"

The boy's face lights up and he presents her with his badge case. "Right here. Where I'll put your badge when I become a trainer."

Candice's smile grows wider, if possible. "Well, I wish you good luck on your journey."

"Thanks, miss!" He dashes off with another salute.

Candice turns and steels herself. _Wait, I'm just knocking on a door. No big deal._

She nervously laughs at herself, then knocks on the door. Almost immediately, a reply comes back, "Not now, Flint, I'm busy." It's the same low, husky voice she remembers.

"It's not Flint," she forces herself to say, all the while berating her lack of confidence.

The door opens, and there he is in the doorway, in all his shining, blond, tall, blue-eyed brilliance.

"Oh," Volkner says, eyeing her. "It's you. Here I was thinking Flint had gone and got himself manners. Well, _you_ can come in." He turns away, back into the room, and Candice follows, gently shutting the door behind. She's in a rather large room with a lot of _stuff_ because there's really not a better word for it. His Pokemon are relaxing-Luxray is curled up asleep, Electivire is lounging around by him, Jolteon (who looked up when Glaceon entered) is haughtily surveying the room, and Raichu is sticking his tail in the outlets (which there were many of). There's cabinets and tables full of what look like machine parts, and a little mini-Sunyshore model is set up. Each drawer was labeled with sizes and colors. (Who knew Volkner was so OCD?) In the corner is a well-used guitar, and throughout the room there are chairs and sofas of various sizes and types.

"Make yourself comfortable," Volkner says, motioning to a chair. "And stop it, Raichu, you're going to cause another blackout."

Raichu mutters a little disappointed '_Rai…'_ and decides to follow Volkner around. Candice sits down on a chair, watching the man tinker with some gears and springs (and Raichu mime his movements).

He looks up after a moment. "Why are you here?" It's not meant to be rude, and it doesn't come across that way, merely as a question.

Candice ponders her options for a second, then settles on the truth. "Flint's trying to set us up."

There's a decided lack of reaction from the blond, who simply raises an eyebrow.

"And you're going along with it?" It's also a question, not an accusation.

She blushes slightly. "Well, not _really_, I only came to tell you that that was what's happening if Flint decided to show up and be, well, _Flint_…" she trails off, noting how lame it sounds.

There's a ghost of a smirk on his face right now, and Candice feels doomed. "You could have sent me mail."

Her mouth gapes open, floundering for words, like a fish, until she promptly snaps it shut with a dignified, "Hmph."

The smirk is more pronounced now, and Candice finds herself wondering if that's the closest he ever gets to a smile.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" she asks. "I mean, that's kind of a weird thing to randomly come in and say."

"It's not the first time Flint has tried to set me up."

"Really. And here I was thinking I was special," she pouts. Volkner's blue eyes are sparkling, but his face is still neutral, with the hint of a smile.

"He first tried with Bertha."

"WHAT?" Candice nearly jumps out of her seat at that. "No offence to her, but she could be your grandma!"

Volkner chuckles at that. _'Only a half-point. It wasn't a real laugh,'_ she thinks.

"Not to mention she likes Ground types." He scowls. Beside him, Raichu shakes his head in disapproval. '_Rai rai.'_ (Ground types. Hn.)

"I think he's trying harder now," he continues, looking at her.

Candice blushes and looks down, feigning complete interest in her clogs. _Did he just compliment me?Or just merely say I was more attractive than Bertha? _

They sit in companionable silence for a while, as Candice wonders why he's letting her stay, and Volkner still messes with his machine things.

_He's being sociable-for him, at least. He's even talking to me-more than a few sentences. I wonder what-_

Candice's thoughts are interrupted by an indignant cry from Glaceon. Both she and Jolteon are nose to nose, glaring, with fur in spikes. Apparently, Jolteon had shocked her when she'd wandered by, investigating things.

"Jolteon." It's not a question, but a statement with a hidden warning. Pokemon and Leader have a glaring contest until Pokemon looks away, laying his head on his paws. Meanwhile, Glaceon finds Luxray, and decides to poke him. One golden eye opens.

'_Lux?'_

"Glaceon!" Candice reprimands. "Don't annoy Luxray."

'_Glace…'_

'_Luxray lux.'_

'_Glace?'_

'_Lux.'_

'_EON!'_

Glaceon happily bats his tail around, while shooting Jolteon glares, which are returned.

"He doesn't mind much of anything," Volkner tells Candice.

"O-okay," she replies. "Er, what are you making?"

"Hm, this?" He holds up a hunk of metal. "It's almost done. You'll see."

More silence follows, during which Candice decides to look at the model of Sunyshore. It's made out of metal, but with actual working lights and solar panels. There's miniature people and a little gym. On the side of the table, she's sure she can see discarded gyms-probably what it previously looked like, before renovations.

"Wow…" she whispers, gazing at the detail. There's even architectural accuracy in the buildings, and that half-built house by the entrance…"

"It's to scale." His voice startles her, because it's so close to her ear-he' so close she can feel the warmth he gives off. Candice tries desperately to hold herself together for the few moments he lingers there. Then he moves around the side of the table, frowning at the lighthouse. The bulb's burnt out, she supposes, as the light's not on. She watches as he deftly removes the miniscule light bulb and files it away in a cabinet, returning with another and installing it. He doesn't bother to turn off the electricity, and she thinks it's because he's received enough shocks that he no longer cares.

Needing a change of subject, she points to the guitar in the corner. "Do you play?"

He looks up at her then, responding simply with a nod.

She sighs. Back to anti-social Volkner, it seems.

He's fixing a few of the tiny wires that light the houses. Her eyes are drawn to his hands- slender, but decidedly masculine, with long fingers. Flint's comment echoes in her mind-_'he's…good with his hands'_. He certainly is-his fingers are precise and deft, well-practiced in their movements.

Guitar music fills the room, and Candice looks up in wonder, thinking she had missed something. It was Raichu, sending sparks of electricity down the strings. The music stopped. '_Rai?'_

"E minor."

'_Rai.'_

She stares at the duo in awe. "Raichu can play?"

"He's learning," comes the response. "Tempo's off."

Volkner strides over to Raichu and the guitar, relieving his mouse-like companion of the instrument.

The music begins again, but this time it's more depressing, slightly eerie, but beautiful all the same. Candice closes her eyes slowly, losing herself in the mournful melody.

When the tune fades, Candice opens her eyes, slightly disappointed. She doesn't want to say anything to ruin the sound of the song in her memory. Flint has even more support now, she reasons. Now Volkner's hands are dexterous and nimble, but strong.

Luxray and Electivire, meanwhile, exchange glances.

_He doesn't do that._

_Nah, he doesn't even have _anyone_ sit in here for more than a little bit._

_Exactly. Do you think~?_

_Yeah, I think_.

The two rise and round up Jolteon, Glaceon and Raichu, and under the pretext of something or other, leave the room.

"Is that…normal?" asks Candice, still preoccupied with the song.

"Yeah." Volkner returns to his previous position, tinkering with the gears.

"I…"Candice murmurs. "The song was beautiful." She sneaks a glance at him. He's looking at her, sapphire eyes meeting chocolate.

"Thank you." He murmurs another few words and Candice _swears_ she heard "as are you" but that's probably just her mind on its fantasy trips.

He looks at her again, this time scrutinizing her. He holds out his hand. "Here. This is want I was making."

Candice reaches for it, brushing his hand along the way. The contact produces a spark, one that neither acknowledge, but both feel. She picks up the item, trying to avert her gaze from him, but it's difficult when he's looking at her so intensely. The little piece is a silver snowflake which rotates to give the illusion of falling.

"It's so delicate, so fragile-looking, but so strong," she whispers. Once again, she hears a "like you", but she dismisses it.

"It's beautiful."

This time, he actually says it.

"As are you."

Candice looks up in slight shock, snowflake forgotten on the table. Their eyes meet, and then he's around the table that separates them, pulling her closer towards him. He kisses her. The spark of electricity between their lips is strong, and it pulls her closer. She kisses him back.

She's only able to form a single coherent thought afterwards.

_He's good with everything. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hello there...It's been a while. If you're still with me, I applaud you. Cookies to you!**

**Thank you very much to all of my reviewers and favoriters-you guys rock ^-^**

**So, that's the end of this one-please review, though-tell me what you thought. **

**Besides "WHY DID YOU TAKE SO EFFING LONG?"**

**It's a whole new year... :o**

**Oh, and tell me if I should make an epilogue. I like it how it is, though.**

**Toodles!~  
**


End file.
